3 nuits par semaine
by SunInNormandy
Summary: "3 nuits par semaine, c'est sa peau contre ma peau et je suis avec elle" (non la fiction n'a rien à voir avec la chanson...quoique...) Quand la Fille rejoint le Patron dans sa chambre à 3h du mat, il s'en passe des choses quand tout le monde dort chez Mathieu...


3 nuits par semaine

Coucou !  
Une petite fiction Patron/Fille pour le plaisir des yeux, en partie inspirée par une scène d'un livre que je suis en train de lire (Sanctuaire, de James Herbert pour ceux qui voudraient savoir).

Bref, un petit délire écrit à 1h du matin !  
J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Quand elle glissa sa mince silhouette par la porte qu'elle avait logiquement trouvée ouverte, il était environ 3h du matin. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. La maison de Mathieu était silencieuse depuis plusieurs heures. Même le Geek avait fini par aller se coucher, trop fatigué pour continuer à jouer. Elle avait vérifié le sommeil de chacun des habitants en passant plusieurs secondes à écouter aux différentes portes. Même Wifi dormait, en boule contre Mathieu.

Elle ferma la porte à clé derrière elle, de son regard vif elle inspecta la pièce, la silhouette du Patron se découpait sur le lit, un nuage de fumée s'échappait de sa bouche. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier en sentant son corps félin s'approcher du lit. Il la regarda derrière ses lunettes fumées. Un drap recouvrait son corps juste assez pour qu'elle sache qu'il ne portait rien d'épais sur lui, mais pas assez pour affirmer qu'il était nu. Elle laissa tomber la couverture qui la recouvrait grossièrement, dévoilant son corps en ombre chinoise dans la lumière bleutée de la pleine lune. Il se redressa sur le lit et remonta légèrement son drap. Elle le rejoignit sur le lit avec légèreté et se glissa contre lui, ne laissant que le drap séparer le bas de leurs corps. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et laissa sa main s'aventurer sur le torse fin du Patron.

\- Tu en as mis du temps ce soir... Constata-t-il, une point d'amertume dans la voix

Elle laissa sa main glisser sous le draps le long de sa cuisse et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Tu vas me mettre à la porte ? Demanda-t-elle, sa main continuant de surfer entre les replis du tissu

Il sourit, sa main ayant quelques effets, il se tourna vers elle et embrassa son cou, la Fille vint frotter sa joue contre la sienne.

\- Ne vas pas tout de suite aux extrêmes veux-tu ? Chuchotta-t-il dans les méandres des ses cheveux qui envahissait son visage, courant entre ses yeux et ses lunettes comme autant de tentacules blondes

\- C'est difficile de ne pas être extrême avec quelqu'un comme toi... Lui fit-elle constater

Il haussa les épaules. La main de la Fille avait continué son voyage, ses doigts enveloppait à présent son membre raidi. Elle avait eu raison, il était nu sous le drap. Comme toujours quand elle venait le voir. Le rythme de ses caresses devint plus voluptueux, il ferma les yeux de plaisir.

Il embrassa les lèvres de la Fille en se tournant vers elle pour l'enlacer totalement. Elle n'interrompit pas pour autant sa caresse, sa main, sa paume, ses doigts avait une douceur experte, comme si elle avait fait ça depuis toujours avec lui. Elle savait exactement où appuyer, quand serrer, quand relâcher. Il s'embrassèrent plus intensément, les lèvres du criminel se firent plus tendres. Elle lui mordit la lèvre, juste assez pour faire monter encore un peu son désir mais cependant pas assez pour lui faire mal, là n'était pas le but. Sa langue,fine, douce, trouva celle du Patron, plus épaisse mais tout aussi délicate. Le corps du criminel se tendit, il caressa ses cheveux, repoussant ceux qui empêchait leurs bouches de former un espace hermétique aux agressions extérieures.

La Fille le fit rouler sur le dos d'un coup d'épaule, elle voulait maintenir sa caresse, ses doigts continuant leur œuvre avec une sensualité déconcertante, entraînant la chair tendre dans un mouvement régulier, s'accélérant parfois puis s'assagissant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour eux.

Le Patron fit glisser sa main sur son ventre, dont le peau frémit à son contact, mais elle repoussa sa main qui voulait s'aventurer plus bas. Elle se releva et se posa sur les genoux, délaissant sa virilité fièrement dressée pour explorer le reste de son corps, ses paumes ouvertes massant chaque partie de son corps jusqu'à enserrer ses joues et à emprisonner ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Il sourit sous son étreinte. Elle embrassa ce sourire et amena son corps fin contre celui, haletant du criminel. Elle s'allongea sur lui et il se laissa aller au délicat plaisir, à l'exquis plaisir de leurs corps entrelacés. La Fille frissonna, elle sentit le désir naître en elle, au plus profond de son corps, sous son ventre, là où sa chair était de plus en plus humide. Elle entre-ouvrit les jambes et serra le corps du Patron plus fort contre, on eu su dire lequel des deux avait le plus envie de l'autre à ce moment.

Elle sentait son membre raidi contre elle, elle attrapa les mains du criminel qui enserraient ses reins et le ramena au dessus de sa tête, contre son oreiller. Ainsi prisonnier de sa propre étreinte, elle plaça son entre-jambe contre la virilité saillante de son amant et se tortilla de plaisir contre lui, de ses coups de reins ajustés, il l'aida à accéder à ce plaisir.

Leurs corps se faisant plus brûlants à chaque seconde, elle le chevaucha, chaque mouvement la fit gémir tant son intimité était au comble de sa sensibilité. Elle hésita un instant, prise d'un tremblement incontrôlable, puis le laissa s'introduire en elle. Le Patron gémit de plaisir et de désir, il souleva ses hanches, il sentait autour de lui, les muscles experts se serrer en un rythme cadencé par les mouvement de ses mains sur les hanches délicieusement creusées de la Fille.

Leurs corps étaient recouverts d'un voile de transpiration, les longs cheveux blonds de la Fille pendaient autour de son visage, venait caresser le torse a vif du Patron, les yeux de sa partenaire, à demi-clos par le plaisir, laissaient entrevoir ses pupilles bleutées révulsées par le plaisir intense que lui procurait leurs mouvements joints.

Elle émit un halètement qui cachait un cri, s'empalant sur lui aussi loin qu'il lui était possible, au seuil même de la douleur, il se hissa en elle assez loin pour lui arracher un rugissement rauque. L'orage qu'il contenait allait exploser dans l'intimité chaude et accueillante de la Fille, son corps devint plus rigide, puissamment, intensément plus rigide. Elle-même se raidit, elle contracta chaque partie de son corps qui ne parut plus aussi frêle ainsi arqué sur celui du Patron.

Enfin, elle atteignit le paroxysme de leur plaisir commun, des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux, la puissance de l'orgasme la laissa chancelante, épuisée. Elle se laissa couler au dessus du Patron, ses cheveux embrassèrent son visage et enfin elle se détacha de lui. Le plaisir avait laissé sa place à une satisfaction profonde.

Un liquide blanc coulait le long de sa cuisse. Elle soupira, écartant sa chevelure blonde détrempée de leurs visages respectifs afin de joindre une dernière fois leurs lèvres avant que le plaisir ne les abandonne définitivement.

Leurs corps se détendirent, leurs esprits vagabondèrent dans les méandres voluptueux et sucrés du plaisir charnel qu'ils venaient de partager.

La Fille se dégagea alors des bras du criminel, ramassa sa couverture, ouvrit de nouveau la porte, laissant l'air moite de la pièce être aspiré par celui, glacé, du couloir. Elle sortit en laissant la porte entrebâillée, comme une invitation à la suivre, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds.

Le Patron la rejoignit et ils durent se tasser dans l'étroite cabine, en sortant, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, lui vers la sienne. Mais il arriva dans celle de la Fille quelques secondes après, elle était déjà dans son lit mais ne dormait pas encore, il se glissa à côté d'elle. Cette fois, leurs corps étaient sagement séparés par des barrières de tissu, qui, ils le savaient, même si elles étaient loin d'être indestructibles, suffiraient tout de même à calmer leurs ardeurs, pour cette nuit en tout cas...

Fin !

Vous avez aimé ? Hésitez pas à poser vos reviews, à envoyer des MP tout ça tout ça... A passer sur mon profil fanfic aussi (vous trouverez le lien vers mon twitter :3)

Allez ! Peace les gens !

-Sun-


End file.
